(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power socket having an attached container, and more particularly, to a power socket having an extension wire, and a power socket housing wedged and joined with a container. The power socket according the invention is capable of storing a power wire into the container when the socket is not in use. In addition, the socket is wedged into the container with the container to serve as an elevated body or an outer cover of the socket, thereby accomplishing waterproof purposes of the socket.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 8 showing a common extension power socket A, the extension power socket A has an extended power wire W with a certain length. This prior structure is prone to the shortcomings below when using in the long term:
1. When the extension power socket A is being used, the power wire W is entirely placed on the ground regardless of the distance between power receptacles and the power socket A. Not only a mess on the ground is resulted, but possibility of tripping one""s feet Is also increased.
2. When the extension power socket A is not in use, the power wire W cannot be effectively and readily stored, and hence the power wire W appears to be always tangled.
3. When this prior structure is used in surroundings with mist or water splashes, short circuits are often caused owing to accidental water seepage into insertion openings A1 of the extension power socket A.
In the view of the above, it is a vital task of the invention as how to overcome these shortcomings.
Therefore, a primary object of the invention is to provide a power socket having an attached container, with a lower surface of a socket housing thereof being elevated using the attached container, an upper surface of the socket housing being covered using the attached container, thereby accomplishing waterproof and moisture-proof purposes.
The other object of the invention is to provide a power socket having an attached container, so as to effectively and readily store an extension wire into an interior of the container.